I'll Miss You Too
by DecemberLee
Summary: The war with Amon has ended, and Avatar Korra wants nothing more than to go back home. After six months travelling the world and becoming a fully realized Avatar, she returns to her friends in Republic City, but now Korra and Mako are estranged with each other. Will they finally express their feelings? Makorra, and they are NOT together in this fic...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic I'm posting online and I'm super nervous! I actually wrote this before Book 1 ended, so some things here won't match up with the show. For instance, everyone is still living at Air Temple Island, Korra defeated Amon ****and kept her bending, etc. Also, somehow Mako and Asami broke up, but Korra and Mako are NOT together in this fic. And so the Makorra begins! Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Now that the war with Amon has ended, Avatar Korra wants nothing more than to go back home. But how will she leave behind her friends, and most importantly, how will she say goodbye to the boy she's now become estranged with?

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"So, you're not going to change your mind?" Bolin asked.

Korra looked up from her packing. She smiled sadly and said, "No, I'm not. I'm going home." Her friend looked down glumly.

"Air Temple Island won't be the same," he said.

"Well, look on the bright side!" she said as cheerfully as she could. "Probending's back! You can start playing again!" The earthbender nodded and then look up.

"Have you talked to Mako yet?" he asked. Korra tried to sound clueless.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"No, I haven't," she said with a sigh, looking at her hands.

"You should," Bolin encouraged. "He'd want you to talk to him personally before you leave, I know it." The Avatar resumed putting her things in her bag.

"I don't know," she said. "He's been avoiding me."

"He's been avoiding you ever since you said you were leaving, and that was only two days ago." Bolin folded her arms. "Believe me, Korra, Mako wants to talk to you, he really does, but I wasn't able to convince him."

"And now you're trying to convince me," she guessed.

"Yeah, and I think you want to talk to him, too."

"What? No, I don't!" Korra protested. Bolin raised his eyebrows. She sighed again. "Alright... maybe I do. Things have been so different between the two of us since Amon was defeated. And now that Mako knows I'm leaving, things are _way _too different.

"So you'll talk to him?" Bolin asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I will. I'll talk to him after dinner."

"Good, and while you're at it, could you tell him to stop sulking in his room?"

* * *

Korra knocked on Mako's bedroom door. "Mako, can I come in?" Instead of opening the door, she heard his voice ask, "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you, that's why."

"I'm not in the mood for talking right now, Korra. Come back tomorrow."

"There isn't going to be a tomorrow," she snapped. "I'm leaving in the morning." Silence followed her words.

"What?"

"Open the door and we'll talk about it," she said.

He did, about a foot wide.

"OK," Mako said. "Say whatever you have to say." Korra blinked.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked.

"If you can't talk out here, let's not talk at all." He shut the door in her face.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Open up this door, Mako. We are having this conversation, and you've gotta deal with it!" Still nothing. "Oh, fine! I'll talk out here, then!" He slid the door open, wider this time.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, staring at her. Korra hadn't exactly rehearsed what she was going to tell the firebender, and now that he came out of his hiding place, she had no idea what to say. He leaned against the doorframe, impatiently waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat.

"I, uh- now that I'm… I'm leaving… I just- I wanted to tell you- Oh, I'm not good at this kind of stuff." She rubbed the back of her neck. He sighed and proceeded to close the door once more, but this time Korra caught it.

"Cut that out!" she said angrily.

"Well, just spit it out, whatever you have to say!" he shot back.

"I'm working on it!" she folded her arms and pouted at him. "What I've been trying to say is-is that before I go, I want you to know that… that you're a good friend and…" she looked at her boots as she felt a blush coming on. "I'm going to miss you." She looked up at him. He was also staring at the floor trying to hide it, but his face was red, too.

He finally looked at her, his face sad. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. Korra felt her shoulders sag in disappointment.

"By the way, Bolin said you should come out of your room," she muttered. Then she walked away.

* * *

The next morning, the ship from the Southern Water Tribe arrived. Korra, Naga, and all of her friends, even Chief Bei Fong, stood at the docks. Mako had come, too, but he stood off to the side, keeping his eyes on the sea.

"Well," she said. "this is goodbye then- not forever, of course. I'll come back soon, I'm just not sure when. And you guys are always welcome to visit. I'll keep in touch." She hugged them individually, her mood growing sadder and sadder.

After saying goodbye to Bolin, Korra and Mako faced each other awkwardly. She couldn't lie, she _did_ want to hug him, but she was afraid he'd push her away. So she stuck out her hand instead. Surprised, Mako shook it. Not saying anything to him, the Avatar quickly released his hand and walked with Naga to the ship. She glanced back at the firebender. Just like yesterday, he had this sad expression on his face and she caught his eye.

Korra quickly looked away and continued walking. Then she heard footsteps running towards her. Before she knew it, she was being turned around and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Woah!" she exclaimed. She looked up to see who this person was. It was Mako. He held her tightly, as if in fear of her disappearing. She put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"There's no way you're leaving without a hug from me," he said. "I'm going to miss you too, Korra."

"Good," she said. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Bolin was grinning like crazy.

"Will you come back?" Mako asked her.

"Of course I will," she said.

"You better, or I'll come to the South Pole and get you myself." Korra laughed. They let go of each other, and she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, making her laugh again.

"Don't forget about me, Mr. Hat-trick," she said, patting his cheek. Once more, she took Naga by the reins and walked with her polar bear-dog onto the ship, giving a last wave to her friends before finally going inside.

When the ship left, everyone went back to the Air Temple, but Mako stayed and watched until it was no longer in view. He smiled. True, he was going to miss Avatar Korra a little too much while she was away, but she'd be back. And when she returned, Mako would be waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about going forward with this story, where after six months Korra comes back (from not only spending time with her family, but also travelling the world and becoming a fully realized Avatar) and now she and Mako want to express their feelings for each other, but are not sure how. We'll just have to see!**

**Also, I'm always looking for advice to become a better writer! And feedback is appreciated! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It had been six months since Korra had left the United Republic. She had not only returned home to the Southern Water Tribe, but had traveled the world as well. In her letters she told her friends of all the little adventures she had in the other nations, and her journey in becoming a fully realized Avatar.

And now she was coming back to Republic City.

Mako had been in a very a good mood that day when the news came. Six months had felt like a lifetime, but he finally was able to see his friend again.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that they were just that. Friends.

He still liked her, of course. His feelings hadn't changed since the last time he saw her. Whenever he recalled the memory of saying goodbye to her, though, he cringed on the inside. At the moment it had seemed like a good idea, but Mako now felt embarrassed after hugging her on impulse, even after six months. Thankfully no one commented on his sudden affection. However, his friends on Air Temple Island gave him knowing smiles. _Especially_ Bolin.

His younger brother wasn't exactly making his situation easier for him, either. Ever since they got Korra's letter, Bolin had been pestering Mako every chance he got.

"What are you gonna do when she gets back?" he'd ask. "You're gonna ask her out, right?"

"I don't know!" the firebender would answer exasperatedly.

"Well, you'd better think of something," Bolin told him the day before the Avatar's arrival.

* * *

The day Mako had been anxiously waiting for – but also dreading – finally came. Korra would be coming sometime in the evening, so all Mako could do was sit and wait as the hours passed by while lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow. Of course he was looking forward to seeing Korra again, but he was worried about how to act when he saw her.

He rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head. What would he say to Korra when she got here? What would she say to _him? _Did she even like him still? He felt an uncomfortable pain in his chest begin to grow. What if she met someone on her travels? What if she had a boyfriend? But… she would've mentioned something in her letters, right? He turned on his side and he felt his pillow cushion his face comfortably. He sighed. Maybe he was over-thinking things. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. The pillow felt so nice and his eyelids seemed to be getting heavier…

"Mako, you in there, bro?" The firebender opened his eyes, rubbing them as he sat up.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"Were you sleeping?!" He could hear Bolin behind his door. "Mako, you missed it! Korra got here, like, ten minutes ago!"

"Woah, are you serious?" Mako jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. "She's here _already_?"

"Yeah," Bolin said and he rolled his eyes. "We're having dinner right now."

They walked to the dining room together, but before officially entering, Mako peeked around the corner. There she was: Avatar Korra. She was eating enthusiastically with everyone as she told them about her trip. Well, there were no unfamiliar faces as far as Mako could see.

"What are you doing?" his brother asked, now getting annoyed.

"Be quiet for second, I'm checking."

"Checking for what?"

"Shh!"

"Hey guys, I found Mako!" Bolin announced, nudging him out of hiding. Mako followed Bolin into the room, and the earthbender silently urged him to sit by Korra. He did, rather awkwardly, and felt the Avatar's eyes on him.

"Hi," she said a little shyly, turning to him. He smiled a little.

"Hi." Then they turned away towards their plates. As Mako concentrated on his dinner, he could hear Bolin sigh in disappointment.

"So Korra," Mako said as everyone ate. "How have you been these past few months?"

"Well, you know…" she said. Her eyes lit up. "I'm a fully realized Avatar now."

"Yeah, I remember reading that in your letters. That's good." More silence. Asami covered her hand to prevent herself from laughing.

"What about you?" Korra asked.

"It's been OK," he replied. "I'm thinking of becoming a police officer."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Thanks." Again, they immediately went back to eating. Mako closed his eyes and grimaced. He sounded so stupid. Why couldn't he come up with anything better to say? Now he couldn't wait for dinner to end.

* * *

"Mako, I feel so embarrassed, and I was the one watching!" Bolin scolded his brother that night. "You were acting like she was some complete stranger. I don't get it. Before she left, you ran up to her and hugged her. _Hugged her,_ Mako! Now you're acting like you barely know her."

"I don't see why _I'm _the only one getting blamed," Mako defended, folding his arms. "She was acting this way, too."

"Come on, bro. I thought you liked her."

"I do! But… I don't know how to tell her. I promise I'll think of something. And what do you care, anyway? Just go to sleep. I'll take care of it." The eldest disappeared in his room.

_'Sure you will,'_ Bolin thought. Then he grinned. It was time to take matters into his own hands. But he was going to need some help.

He ran down the hallway and found Asami helping Pema wash the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey Asami, can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure," the girl said. She excused herself and walked with Bolin outside, drying her wet hands on her skirt. "What's up?"

"It's about Mako and Korra."

Asami laughed. "It was embarrassing to watch those two at dinner."

"I know, right? Did Korra say anything to you?" Bolin asked.

"I tried talking to her, but…" she shrugged.

"I thought so," he said. "They're obviously not going to talk to each other without a little push."

"What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan," he said.

"I'm listening," Asami said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have been waiting! I got a few positive reviews about my idea, so I went ahead with it! I have to say I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, though. Writing boys' points of views are hard! But I think I'm just going to use Korra's point of view from now on.**

**Also, just a heads up, I plan on making this 5-6 chapters long. This is the first story I've ever written with more than one chapter (that I wanted to finish) so planning ahead and actually writing the chapters are pretty hard. However, I do think this will be a good challenge for me. Hopefully I can write more stories in the future!**

**Again, thank you for the kind comments and the waiting. And let's not forget about this week's new episode! I'm SO excited! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So…" Korra heard a voice say. She looked over at the doorway to see Asami.

"So what?" She shoved her now empty bag into her closet.

"What was up with you and Mako last night?" the older girl asked.

"Meh," was Korra's reply.

"You wanna talk about it?" Asami came in. Korra sighed and paced the room, throwing her hands into the air.

"I have _no _idea how to act around that guy," she admitted. "I still like him, but he doesn't like me anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on, Asami, didn't you see? He didn't even come outside to say hello when I got back. Then he totally ignored me during dinner."

"Actually, to be fair here, you were also ignoring him." Korra stopped and looked at her friend.

"Is he dating someone?" the Avatar asked.

"No, no," Asami shook her head and laughed. "Don't worry, Mako is single. Honestly, Korra, can't you even say his name?"

"I'm just so sick of him!" Korra resumed her pacing. "OK, well – I'm not, but I am. I don't want to think about him anymore."

"There you go," Asami encouraged enthusiastically. "Forget about him. The Avatar doesn't need him anymore."

"That's right!" Korra agreed with a grin.

"You know what?" Asami continued. "I know just the thing to get him off your mind. Hmm…" She thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "How about a girls' night out? We could go to the soda shop. I need to check up on my factory today, but I can meet you there."

"OK," Korra said with a smile.

* * *

Korra hopped off of Naga and walked towards the soda fountain shop. She opened the door, looking for a girl with long, wavy hair, but there was no sign of Ms. Sato. _She must not be here yet,_ Korra thought She sat down at the bar and an employee came to greet her.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Anything, please." He brought her a glass with fizzing pink liquid. As she took a sip, she heard the front door open turned her head to see if it was Asami. Her jaw dropped. Standing at the door, looking just as surprised, was Mako.

He walked over to her and asked, "You haven't seen Bolin, have you?"

"Why, did he get captured again?" she joked, looking up at the tall firebender.

"I was supposed to meet him here," he explained.

"That's funny, I'm supposed to meet up with Asami," she said. Mako sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We've been set up."

"What?" Korra asked incredulously. "Why?" He shrugged and sat down next to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll have what she's having," he told the guy behind the counter. As Korra sipped her soda, he turned to her. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, with Bolin," she said as Mako's soda arrived and he took a drink. He choked and started to cough. Korra pounded him on the back a few times.

"Hey! You OK?" she asked. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"When did you come here with Bolin?"

"When I went on a date with him," she said with a shrug. Mako's face grew dark.

"Oh," he said.

"'Oh?'" Korra repeated and she raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, _'oh?'_ Got a problem with it?"

"No, if you want to date, I won't stop you."

"We weren't a couple," she explained. "It was just one date!"

"Whatever," he replied, taking another drink.

"What's your problem? Are you still jealous about that? That was, like, a year ago!"

"Why do you keep thinking I'm jealous?" he asked a little angrily. "I'm over that."

"Aha!" she pointed at him. "So you _were_ jealous! And you still _are_!"

"No, I'm not."

"You just don't want to admit it!" she said smugly. "You don't want to admit that you still like me!"

"Korra, keep it down," Mako said. "People are starting to stare."

"Don't change the subject," she snapped.

"Seriously, is this all you think about?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't like me, then why are you still here?"

"Because –" he placed his hand on the counter, accidentally knocking over his drink and spilling it all over Korra. She gasped and they both stood up. "Korra, I'm so sorry –" She glared at him. Without a word, she stomped out. Mako quickly placed a few yuans on the counter and ran after her.

"Korra, wait!" he called. She climbed onto Naga.

"What, Mako? I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to spill soda on you–"

"I'm not talking about _that_!" Then she took off. Mako closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was just a _little_ bit shorter. I want to write longer ones, but it's so hard! :( And I can't believe it's been almost THREE WEEKS since I last updated. I was so busy with school that I forgot about how much time had passed. Hopefully this won't become a habit, since I'm _very_ excited to finish this story!**

**I'll have to say that I thought it'd be extremely difficult to write this chapter (because of Peacekeepers *sobs*) but once I got into it, I got more and more comfortable. And this story has gotten over 600 views?! That is huge for me!**

**Thank you for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was official – Korra was avoiding Mako.

At first she thought it'd be easy. She figured she'd eat her meals either earlier or later than usual and leave immediately afterwards. And since the island was spacious, the Avatar would have no problems bumping into him.

However, she soon began to run into complications. Spending her time and energy avoiding the firebender meant being alone. Wherever Asami and Bolin were, Mako was always with them. Two choices: hanging out with her friends but also being in the presence of Mako, or absolute loneliness?

Fortunately, Asami picked up on Korra's plans and decided she needed to get off the island, finding the younger girl sitting by herself in the trees.

"It's great that you're bonding with nature," Asami told her with a smirk. "But it's been a week, Korra. What if we go into the city today?"

And so they did. They walked through Republic City, window shopping and snacking on street vendor food.

"I just don't see what his deal is," Korra complained as she angrily munched on some fried catfish alligator on a stick. "I mention Bolin once, and big surprise! It sets him off! Then he wouldn't admit he was jealous _and_ he spilled soda on me! I hate him!"

"If you hate him so much, why have you been talking about him for ten minutes straight?" Asami asked quizzically. Korra look at her.

"Ten minutes?" she repeated.

"Ten minutes," Asami confirmed.

"Well, he drives me crazy," Korra grumbled. She discarded her stick and folded her arms.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Asami asked, grinning. "Or does he drive you crazy like you _like_ him?"

"Hmph."

"I'm sure you know the answer – but anyway, I think you should go talk to him."

"Why? He spilled soda on me. Onpurpose!"

"Do you really think Mako is the kind of person to spill soda on his friends?"

"Well, we're not exactly friends, are we?" Korra looked accusingly at Asami. "You know, _you_ were the one who set us up! And Bolin was involved, too, wasn't he?" Asami shrugged.

"It was the only way to get you two to finally talk to each other," she said.

"As you can imagine, that didn't go well."

"Yes, and you stayed away from him," Asami said. "You have always been the kind of person to confront your problems. I have never known you to back out from anything. What's changed?"

"I don't know," Korra said, now feeling ashamed. "I… I guess _I_ have. This past week, I've been feeling really weird – it's hard to explain." The older girl smiled.

"Did you know Mako has been looking for you while you decided to steer clear of him?"

"He has?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," Asami insisted, now eyeing a pair of shoes on display nearby. "But you weren't around. Hey, when we get back, you better talk to him, OK?"

"You sound like Bolin," Korra groaned. "He told me this six months ago." She pouted, but she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Mako had been looking for her.

* * *

The girls got back to Air Temple Island after dinner and Asami shoved Korra towards the men's dormitories.

"Ugh, OK, I'm going," the Avatar finally said. She rolled her shoulders, trying to relax when she stood in front of Mako's room. Before knocking, however, she pressed an ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything. Was he already sleeping? She raised her hand and knocked. Nothing.

"Mako?" she called, knocking a little more loudly. "Mako, are you in there?" She was about to slide the door open when a voice said, "Korra?"

"Agh!" she yelled and turned to see the source. She sighed and leaned against the door. "You scared me."

"Sorry," the firebender said as he stopped in front of her. "This looks familiar." Korra shrugged and nodded, remembering the last time she was outside of his room. "I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?"

"I was…" Korra began, feeling embarrassed. "I was just –"

"Avoiding me?" Mako finished. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. Korra looked down, shuffling her feet.

"Look, I came to apologize for last week," she said. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you and avoiding you."

"I forgive you," he said. "And I'm sorry for…" She looked up. For what? Getting jealous, right? "Overreacting – and for spilling soda on you." Korra laughed.

"It's OK," she said. "Well, I should go now. I'll see you later." She could feel the still tense atmosphere, so she walked past him as quickly as possible.

"Korra –"

"Yeah?" she spun around, realizing they were already several feet apart from each other.

"Since our – since last week didn't go so well, do you –" he was blushing now "—do you want to –"

"Yes, I would I like to go on a date with you, Mako," Korra said quickly. He smiled a real smile this time.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yes." She then made a beeline out of the building, grinning as she ran.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh Mako and Korra are going on a daaaaaaate.**

**OH MAN. Only one more chapter to go! I gotta admit that this chapter was very hard to finish. I had originally planned on uploading it before Friday, but I didn't, which stinks because The Guide D: Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure if Asami would have been so supportive of all this LOL**

**I do owe an apology for my absence to you readers! School has been sucking the life out of me and it has been extremely stressful, but hopefully I can finish this story before the end of next week. I'm so excited to actually complete a story!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Where exactly are we going?" Korra asked. It was the night of her much anticipated date, and Mako was leading her through Republic City.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said with a laugh. She pouted, looking for any clues as to where and what their date would be. But other than that, she was feeling nervous but very excited. After all, this was their first sort-of and hopefully not last date.

"OK," he said finally. They stopped in front of a large, bright building that had a gargantuan sign.

"Mover Theater," Korra read. "What's a mover?"

"You'll see," Mako said. "They're new here, and this is one of the first mover theaters in the whole world. Come on." She followed him inside, entering with several other people. They approached a man at a booth. "Two tickets, please," Mako said, paying the man. Korra looked around and saw a second man standing at a popcorn dispenser, selling it in large containers.

"Do you want to get some popcorn?" she asked Mako once he'd gotten the tickets.

"Sure. Wait here, I'll go get some."

"No, no, I got it," Korra pulled out a few yuans from her pocket.

"It's OK, I can pay for it –"

"Hey, Cool Guy," she smirked. "You bought the tickets, so I'll buy the popcorn."

"OK." He blushed. When she returned, the Avatar and her date walked through another set of doors and they were in a large theater room. It was packed, but they were able to find the perfect seat. There were many teenagers hanging out and families chatting before… what? What was everyone waiting for?

"Is this some kind of play?" Korra asked Mako. "A concert?"

"Well…" he thought for a bit. "Movers are moving pictures, but there is music and people speak, too. The most popular one in town is playing tonight. It's called _The Search_. It shows the story of Firelord Zuko when he went to go look for his mother after the war. Are you comfortable, Korra?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a grin. They sat back in their seats. The room went quiet and the lights dimmed as the mover began. "Here, have some," she whispered. Her eyes were glued to a giant white screen as she held out the popcorn to Mako. They reached for it at the same time and their fingers touched. At first they were embarrassed, but halfway through when the popcorn was all gone, they found themselves holding hands.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to see _The Search_, Mako," Korra said. They had decided to go to the park afterwards. "I liked it a lot."

"Me too," he said. "We should go see another one some time." She smiled. Did that mean they would go on another date? The two strolled by a pond and she balanced herself on the edge of the bridge.

"So how were your travels?" Mako asked, walking beneath her. "I never got to hear about them."

"It was great," the Avatar answered. "I went to go visit my relatives in the North Pole – not my most _favorite_ part of the trip – and I went to Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom to see the Earth Queen. That city is the biggest place I've ever seen! After that, I stayed in the Fire Nation and met Zuko and his daughter. I wish you could've been there, Mako – as well as Bolin and Asami, of course," she added quickly.

"Of course," Mako repeated. He smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her down.

"I could've gotten myself down, you know," she said.

"I know," he said, smiling wider. "I'm just being a gentleman." She looked up at him. He was still holding her hand.

"Mako, I need to tell you something –" she started.

"Wait," he said. "I need to tell _you_ something. Six months ago, when you said you were leaving, I avoided you. You were the one who came to find me before you left. Then last night, you came to find me again to apologize."

"Only because I'd been avoiding you for an entire week," Korra explained.

"I know, but – but what I'm trying to say is, is that I just want to talk first this time." She nodded, letting him proceeded, though a little confused. She noticed the sun had disappeared and the only light source was the moon and lanterns above them.

"Listen," he began. "The whole week when I was trying to find you, hoping I'd run into you, I wasn't sure what to say once I found you. But now… I've figured it out. What you said to me at that soda shop made me realize how much you mean to me. Maybe I'd known it all along. Korra…" he placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you."

Korra just stared at him, completely speechless. Mako had just told her he loved her?

"Korra?" Mako looked a little worried at the lack of response. He shook her slightly. "Korra? Are you OK?"

"Mako," she said quietly. "I was going to tell you… I – I already have a boyfriend." He let go of her.

"Wha—"

She burst out laughing.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" She laughed harder, getting tears in her eyes. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless! Seriously, Mako, can't you take a—" She was cut off when Mako kissed her. She kissed him back.

After an incredibly short second, Mako stepped back and looked at her.

"So…" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah," she said, grinning. "I love you, too, Mako." He grinned back and they kissed again. Korra wrapped her arm around his neck, feeling his soft hair. Mako had one hand on her back and the other caressing her cheek, deepening the kiss.

"YES!" a guy's voice shouted triumphantly. Korra and Mako immediately jumped apart, now blushing fiercely.

"You ruined the moment!" another voice scolded, this one coming from a girl.

"Asami?" Korra called out. Her friend came out rather sheepishly from the bushes, followed by a familiar earthbender.

"Bolin, what were you doing in the bushes?" Mako asked, folding his arms.

"Well, to be quite honest," Bolin said. "We were watching you guys."

"Were you following us this entire time?" Korra asked.

"That's right!" Bolin sang. "By the way, _The Search_? Best mover yet."

"Well, it's about time," Asami smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Are you two clear on your feelings now?"

"Yeah, it looks like it," Mako said as he took Korra's hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yep," she said happily.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, finally finished! So not only did Mako and Korra go on their special date, but they finally admitted their feelings towards each other! :) And how could I leave out Bolin and Asami shenanigans?  
**

**So, not exactly at the end of the week like I promised, but I hope you'll forgive me :P Procrastination is my middle name. But I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this story! Like I said before, this is my very first story of all time that I ever finished, so I feel happy. On Friday night at midnight I watched the last four episodes on Nick (and it's still there, so go and waaaatch) and after that I finished this chapter, but I had everything planned out before the finale :)**

**Writing has become a fun hobby of mine, and I hope I can write more in the future. And of course, if you have any writing critique for me, I'd love to hear it. I'm always looking for ways to become a better writer! ****Anyway, I really appreciate you taking your time to read this story. N**ot only was my goal of finishing a story for the first time a motivation for completing this, but also the fact that YOU read it. Yes, you. Because you read this, you make me want to become a better writer! Wow, this starting to sound a little cheesy... LOL

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
